A Regular Haunting (S ) -Sequel Fanfic -
by typhoonish.hadi
Summary: The sequel to A Regular Haunting which has the tag line SOME HOUSES ( ROOMS ) ARE BEST LEFT ALONE .Joel moves into Mordecai and Rigby 's room .But will the haunting of the room stop there ?Find out in this fanfiction centralized on The Haunting .Rating changed to T due to sexual descriptions .
1. The Room

After pondering over the short ending of A Regular Haunting ,I decided to continue it ,so here it is ,the sequel !Regular Show ,The Haunting and Joel OC does not belong to me . /Lemon alert /

Mordecai :So you 're sure you brought all your stuff here already ?We don 't want any regrets if you forgot something there dude .

Joel :Yeah ,yeah I 'm sure .No more disasters of floors getting destroyed and things crashing right?

Mordecai :Yep ,not anymore .

Joel :I 'm so glad you all helped me out that night ,even if we just knew each other .If it had not been for you all ,I would have died there already .

Mordecai :No problem dude .Now nobody can call us good for nothing losers here .Yeahuh !

Muscle Man :You know who else can 't call you losers anymore ?MY MOM !

Joel :Oh well thank you .

Muscle Man :Anyways ,why are you moving your stuff to Mordecai and Rigby 's room ,Joel ?

Joel :Well you see ,my room is actually haunted simply put .

Mordecai :It 's true .Last night we heard Joel scream .We came to check on him .When we came ,the ceiling was like crazy .It tried to pull Joel 's bed .We also saw a catastrophic disaster his room suffered .2 empty bird cages and books and tables on the floor and the floor being destroyed in a shockwave manner .So he had to move in with us .

Muscle Man :Hmmm very intriguing .Have you guys decided to tell Benson about this ?

Mordecai :I think Pops told him already since he was there .

Muscle Man :You guys don 't freak out if I tell you a story about that room .

Joel :We won 't .

Muscle Man :Now this room which was assigned to Joel was actually owned by an artist who makes surreal masterpieces .He worked here as a result of wanting that room .He was very quiet he does 'nt like to be in parties or jokes or stuff like that but he was a normal guy .Till one day ,he died because of abrupt stop of heartbeat ,which is heart attack .When we came into his room to check on its condition on the day he died ,we were shocked .He placed 2 empty bird cages on the ceiling and 2 circular tables with books about art and it's history beneath each of it .He also placed 5 five frames arranged in a weird way above the bed .Before he gave his last breath ,he made Benson promise not to destroy that room .Up till today from the day he died ,we left the room intact to stand alone in this house till Joel came .

Mordecai :But why did the room go crazy yesterday ?

Muscle Man :I dunno ,don ' t ask me bro .


	2. Joel

Muscle Man left the room .Now only Mordecai and Joel are alone in the room .Rigby had gone to the donut shop to get donuts for the trio .Mordecai sat on his bed ,staring at Joel 's lean figure .He started to pant heavily because he can 't resist seeing such a hot guy infront of him .Joel took off his shirt ,showing to Mordecai that he wore a t -shirt ,showing his manly chest .

Joel :I know you want it dude .

As he said this ,the bluejay rushed to the male hedgehog and pinned him on the floor .Joel was smiling because he knew Mordecai wanted to wrestle him as soon as he saw him .Mordecai ontop was breathing heavily because of lust .The two began to wrestle ,touching the right spots ,taking turns pinning down each other and embracing each other 's manly bodies .

Mordecai :Oh my god ,Joel you 're so hot !Your body is so muscular !

Joel :Yeah I know right .

The two got up from the floor and dusted off themselves after about 30 minutes of male and male sexy horny fun .

Rigby was at the door the whole time .He dropped the box of the donuts .

Rigby :Dude was that a dream ?

Mordecai : (ignoring Rigby ) Aww yeah the donuts are here !

Joel :Whoohoo sweet !

Joel walked to the dropped box of donuts and picked it up and sat with the duo on the sofa in the living room .Rigby waved his hand up and down at his nose as he was in the middle .He could smell something very pungent and unpleasant .It was cum on Joel .Mordecai had ejected a little on Joel during their horny wrestling earlier .They started wolfing down the donuts while watching a Carter and Briggs special .

- That night -

Mordecai and Rigby and Joel are getting ready for bed .Joel 's bed was actually placed just beside the door .The three bid goodnight and switched off the lights .Joel in his white -shirt was asleep fast .A shadow walked past Joel .The shadow went to Joel 's bed at the side and strangled him on the neck .Joel awoke and was shocked to see a figure strangling him .He wriggled for air and was trying to break off the figure 's grip of his neck .He was gasping for air .He turned to his side to call Mordecai but the figure covered his mouth .

Joel :Mmph ...mmph !Smbhpdy hphl me !

Figure :Hehehe ,no one will hear you .You will suffer eternally since you disturbed my room .Suffer in silence ,JOEL .

Joel suddenly remembered about the story Muscle Man told him .This figure must be the ghost of that artist !Joel then suddenly shouted ;

Joel :HELP !

Mordecai and Rigby awoke to his shout .The figure was gone ,but Joel still found difficulty breathing .The duo rush to Joel .

Mordecai :Dude what is wrong ?Did you have a nightmare ?

Rigby :Yeah we heard you shout for help .What happened ?

Joel sat up and told them what happened .Mordecai and Rigby was shocked .Even after shifting room ,Joel is still being disturbed by the haunting .

Rigby :Mordecai we have to do something about this !We can 't just lay it off .If this continues ,that spirit is gonna kill Joel !


	3. Joel to be blamed

Mordecai :Yeah we 'll think something about this .Let 's go downstairs .Benson must be mad at us for being late .

Joel changed into his grey shirt and black coat and went downstairs for their daily chores handout and probably meeting .

- 1 minute later ,at the steps of the house -

Everybody is settled on their usual spots .Joel decided to sit in between Mordecai and Rigby .

Benson :Alright everyone ,this news may seem shocking to you all here as Pops has told me something about Joel 's room yesterday .Pops told me that Joel 's room is haunted as the objects in it came to life and attacked him .Is it true ?

Joel :Yes it was Benson .

Benson :Hmm well then unfortunately ,there is nothing we can do about this ,meaning Pops ,Joel ,Mordecai and Rigby has to stick through this mess if any haunting events happen as the spirit in that room can only roam around in this house .

Pops ,Mordecai and Rigby :Aww what .Now we have to suffer because of Joel ?

Joel : : (

Benson :No exceptions .I am truly sorry but there is nothing I can do to that room .The person who owned that room before Joel asked me to promise that I won 't destroy anything in there .

Mordecai :But why not ?

Benson :BECAUSE HE FORCED ME TO DUMB !DID 'NT MUSCLE MAN TELL YOU THE WHOLE STORY ?!

Mordecai : ...Yes he did .

Benson :Nevermind ,now on with the chores .Skips you will do the maintanence on Pops ' car .Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are on snack bar duty .Mordecai and Rigby you both will be mowing the grass .And as for Joel for your first initiation task ,you will paint the shed over there .

Everybody got to their locations for duties .

-At the side of the park where the grass area is . -

Mordecai :Aw man dude this blows .If we get into any haunting events it is all because of Joel !

Rigby :Why ?

Mordecai :Dude ,don 't you get it !?If Joel or any newcomer had not come in ,that haunting night would 'nt have happened !

Rigby :Seriously dude he needs a room when he came in .Did you volunteer to offer our room to share with him ?No ?Yes ?

Mordecai : ... Yeah you 're right .But still -

Rigby :No more buts Mordecai .If you want to resent and hate Joel ,then be a man and say it to his face .I don 't want to hear anymore of this nonsense .

Rigby mowed the lawn while Mordecai stands there glaring at him for such a defensive remark Rigby made .

Mordecai :Argh this really blows !


End file.
